Some secure network devices, such as network routers and the like, may have predefined names and passwords for establishing a connection between an end user's computer and/or establishing end user access to the secure network. For convenient retrieval, the network names and passwords are sometimes printed on exterior labels on the secure network device or contained in associated documentation. Network connection applications, such as NETGEAR™ GENIE™, permit users to change the network name and/or password for establishing a connection with or access to the secured network. However, in the event the user changes the network name and/or password, then the information printed on the exterior of the router is no longer correct. In that event, retrieving the necessary network access credentials may be difficult and time consuming. This difficulty is exacerbated where the user makes mistakes in recording the network name and/or password for subsequent network access or misplaces the access credential information.
Code-based indicia, such as a barcode, matrix code, QR CODE™, etc., is an optical, machine-readable representation of data. Originally, such indicia represented data by varying the widths and spacings of parallel lines. These types of indicia may be referred to as linear or one-dimensional (1D). Later, code-based indicia evolved into rectangles, dots, hexagons and other geometric patterns in two dimensions (2D). 2D systems use a variety of symbols, and are also known as matrix codes. Code-based indicia originally were scanned by special optical scanners called readers; later, scanners and interpretive software became available on devices including desktop printers and smartphones.